Ajnin Hapus
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: A new bad guy appears in Empire City. Nothing new there. But what happens when the new force is getting things from the Ninjas' personal lives. Have the Ninjas met someone who can defeat them once and for all? Not a romance fic, but there is some in here.
1. Chapter 1

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas. Seriously I don't. If I did it would be awesome for me, mostly because I'd own a TV series.**_

Chapter 1

It was a normal night in Empire City. It didn't stay that way for long. A guard at the bank was on night patrol, and he was on high alert. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asks.

"Whatever I want." The figure replies. The he knocked out the guard and disabled the cameras. Inside the vault he took as much as he could carry. "What do you want, seriously, who asks that question in a bank at night?" The figure was talking to himself. The figure starts to leave. "A little parting gift." He flicks a piece of paper onto the knocked out guard. "Be a dear and cash that in for me, please." Then he left the building into the night.

**_Author's Note: So did you like it? This is only the introduction, but it gets better, I think,_ _and looking at the title most of you probably found out the gimmick of the bad guy, so anyways, review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supah Ninjas. Seriously I don't. If I did it would be awesome for me, mostly because I'd own a TV series.**_

Chapter 2

"Ninjas must know when to trust their instincts." The hologram said.

"I can't think of a time I didn't Holo-Gramps." Owen said.

"No kidding." Amanda said to Mike. He started cracking up as softly as he could at her joke. He wanted to say something funny too, but he couldn't think of anything good.

"A ninja must also know when to follow logic." The hologram said. Mike looked at his watch.

"Guys, it's almost time for school." They went out of the dojo and into Mike's room. When they were almost ready to leave Mike's dad came in.

"Hey guys, last night someone robbed the bank, there was nothing to tell who did it except for this piece of paper." He held up a bag with the paper in it. Owen grabbed it.

"What's Ajnin Hapus?"

"We don't know, we're not even sure how you pronounce it."

"Did you match the handwriting." Mike asked.

"It's a computer written note, no writing. In fact, there are no fingerprints on it, the person must have been wearing gloves." Mike's dad said.

"Wait, this person has no evidence except for the paper. Why would he leave it?" Amanda wondered.

"I don't know, anyways get to school." Mike's dad said. They left for school.

_**Author's Note: Did you like the second chapter. I mean this is a major chapter in the fic. I think, could turn out to be nothing, but I think it will be major. Anyways, review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Supah Ninjas. At least, not unless someone sells it to me, which I doubt would happen.**_

Chapter 3

Mike and Owen were walking down the hall talking about the newest killer zombie clown movie when Amanda snuck up behind them.

"Boo!" She yelled. They both jumped and Owen let out a girly shriek. Amanda just looked at them in amazement. "Wow, okay, guys, you are not going to believe what I found out about the Ajnin Hapus." Amanda said getting more and more excited.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Read it backwards." She instructed.

"S, U, P, A, H, N, I, N, J, A." They both read.

"What's a Suppah Ninja?" Owen asked.

"Owen, that says Supah Ninja!" Mike exclaimed.

"I knew that." Owen lied.

"Amanda, how did you find this?"

"Well, in Code Club today, we were-"

"Our school has a Code Club?" Mike asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, but anyways, today we were reviewing the basics just so we don't over-complicate easy patterns, and I accidentally took a paper that had Ajnin Hapus written on it, and one guy in the club figured out that it was Supah Ninja by reading it backwards." Amanda said really fast, almost losing the guys with the details. "And he is one of our weaker members too, so I was shocked when he got it, but nobody else understood-"

"Okay, who did you tell?" Mike whispered to Owen.

"Nobody that isn't captured." Owen defended. "Oh, wait, the Rhymer."

"But, nothing rhymes with Hapus."

"Clap us, map us, sap up, tap us, cap us." Owen was starting.

"Okay, fine, but still, it makes no sense."

"Look, we'll figure it out later, we got to get to class, and little miss code girl is still talking."

"Owen!" Mike got on to him, but Owen already left, leaving Amanda and Mike alone in the hall.

"See you later." Mike said and walked off. Amanda didn't realize what just happened.

"I need more girl ninjas, but more like me, and less like Katara." She said walking to class.

_**So anyways, review.**_Wow, finally back on track. _**Hey, it's only been like a day since I've published those other stories, and one of them only has like 5 views.**_So, you still wrote it before this chapter. **_Hey, what are you doing just barging into this story?_ **I figured that if I bothered you in every series you were doing, then my chances of escape are higher, and seriously, Ajnin Hapus, a third grader could come up with that. _**Hey, it took some people a little while to figure it out.**_So, people on the internet are dumb, only we inside the internet have any intelligence. **_Hey, I'm on the internet!_**Exactly my point. _**I hate you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I call no ownership of Supah Ninjas.**_

"So, if the Rhymer is back with a new name, how are we going to stop him?" Amanda asked while training in the dojo.

"I don't know, do we even have any idea where he'll strike next?" Mike asked.

"Let's see, bank, mank, sank, zank, tank, lank, fank, cank, dank, rank, stank, jank-"

"Wait, Owen! Tank! The new memorial tank that just got set up." Mike said. "It's near the harbor, let's go." They left to stop the Rhymer.

* * *

><p>When they got there, it was abandoned. They split up to make searching easier. They looked everywhere, but they found no people. Owen, however, found a note. He contacted the others.<p>

"Hey guys! I found a note."

"Read it." They begged.

"'Good work ninjas, but you are wrong, I didn't think it would take you this long, A Rhymer I'm not make no mistake, I guess I'll just have to eat my cake."

"Wait, it's not the Rhymer?" Amanda asked.

"Seems that way from the words, but the wording makes it weird. He rhymed everything. Let's go to the cake factory." Mike concluded.

"Dude, that is so obviously a trap." Owen said.

"Fine, we'll go back to the dojo and figure out a plan." Mike sighed. They left and headed off.

* * *

><p>"Ah, hello ninjas, find anything?"<p>

"Sorry grandfather." Mike said. Suddenly the power went out. Then it came back on, but Holo-Gramps was replaced by a figure in a hood.

"Hello, ninjas. I see you didn't trust me. That wasn't smart." The figure said.

"Why?" Mike asked. He then saw Amanda fall to the floor and a person standing behind her. The person then knocked out Owen, and Mike tried to fight, but before he knew it, he was unconscious too.

_**So, what did you think?** _Oh, no. _**What?**_I'm the Ajnin Hapus, aren't I? **_No, why would you think that?_ **Because I'm in all of your chaptered fics! _**Huh, no, you weren't in the Science Fair.**_That's because you didn't put me in until The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2. _**So, you're not in all of them.** _But still, nowadays if you write a chaptered fic, I am guaranteed a role, whether it be small or large. _**No, review.** _So, I'm not in this? _**Oh, you are, but you are not the Ajnin Hapus.**_What? Review people. I hate you.


	5. Chapter 5

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Really? If you're just joining us for the first time. START FROM THE BEGINNING! I don't think you even deserve to know that I don't own Supah Ninjas.  
><strong>_

Amanda woke up and noticed two things. 1. She was tied up. 2. It was very dark. Because of that she couldn't really notice anything else. She tried to break out of the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. All of a sudden a light was turned on and she was able to get some more information about what happened.

"Huh, he really is at the cake factory." Amanda noticed.

"Yes, I am." The person who turned on the lights said.

"So, you're the Ajnin Hapus?" Something about this person felt familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"Why, yes Amanda, I am."

"How do you know my name?"

"You can't be the most popular girl at school, and not have people know your name."

"Wait, you go to my school?"

"No."

"But, how-"

"My brother does. I'm home schooled. Parents gave us the choice. He's more personable than I am."

"Who is your brother?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you that? Come on, I'm not an idiot." Amanda knew his voice, but she couldn't put a name to it.

_"Who sounds like that? I heard it recently. Man, this is hard." _Amanda thought. "What do you want?"

"A test subject."

"For what?" Amanda said getting worried.

"My new invention. It's a molecular reorientation device."

"You're gonna turn me into something else?"

"Well, not some _thing, _some _one._" Her captor explained.

"What?"

"I'm. Going. To. Turn. You. Into. Me. And vice versa."

"Why me? Why not Mike or Owen?"

"Because, you're the smartest, the best fighter, and they won't believe me when I say anything."

"You mean me?" Amanda said figuring it out.

"Exactly. Now-" The figure's watch started beeping. "Oh, it seems the others are awake. I'm going to change up the plan a little. Let's see what they want." The person left Amanda alone.

_"What did he mean change the plan? Is he going to take over Owen, or Mike? Why did he tell me that if-oh, he'__s trying to make me paranoid, make it where I can't trust my teammates and fight against them. He can't get me with that. I'm too smart for him."_ She thought that she was a step ahead of him, too bad she was a mile behind._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, Mike Fukanaga, if you could have Amanda be anything you want, what would it be?" The Ajnin Hapus asked.<p>

"What? How do you know who I am?"

"Look, answer the question, and everything will be alright. For you at least."

"Um, uh, what?" Mike asked alarmed.

"If you could have Amanda as anything, be it a car, teddy bear, your girlfriend, whatever, what would it be?"

"Girlfriend?" Mike asked wondering why that came up.

"Okay, your choice." The person started to leave.

"Wait, I didn't choose that!"

"Well hurry up, the longer you take, the longer the radiation affects her." The figure said.

"What?"

"Look, it's nothing serious, as long as you hurry." He said.

"Um, uh, a ninja." Mike said, thinking that he had gotten the best of his captor.

"Okay, Amanda shall now be a full time ninja. Never able to have a normal life. Thanks Mike." He left.

"Wait, what? That's not what I wanted!" The Ajnin Hapus walked away smirking.

* * *

><p>"Okay, one of you has to become ninja Amanda to mess with his head." The person that would become them stepped in the path of the ray. They transformed into Amanda wearing her full ninja suit. "Does the voice work?"<p>

"I don't know." Amanda's voice came out. "It does."

"Good."

_**So, how is it going so far? Are you interested.** _You just have to make everything weird. _**Yes. It's my schtick for the chaptered fics.** _Just leave me out of it, I don't care what you said last chapter, I'm not going to be in it besides these notes. _**Nope, you're already written in a future chapter.**_Change it. _**Nope. Review people.**_Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Of course I own Supah Ninjas, that's why I'm writing FANfiction. Isn't that what all people who own stuff do?**_

Mike was still trapped in a chair when in walked 'Amanda.'

"Amanda! I'm so sorry!"

"Why? Now I can focus only on my ninja skills, become the greatest ninja ever, and save the world without you two idiots messing everything up." 'Amanda' said harshly.

"What?"

"Oh, did I hurt you're feelings? Too bad."

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do with Amanda."

"I am Amanda, just without the things that make me who I am, thanks to you." She said glaring at him.

"No." Mike said realizing what he 'did.'

"Yes, now, if you excuse me, I have to go deal with Owen." She said leaving.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the real Amanda was trying to get out of the ropes. She had almost gotten her hands free when the door opened. Mike came inside.<p>

"Hey! I need your help!"

"Okay." He said getting to her.

"Where's Owen?"

"I don't know, I barely just escaped. I'm lucky I found you." Mike said trying to untie the ropes.

"Okay. Well, let's find him, and then get out of here. I met the guy, and he's a real creep. Also, for some reason he reminds me of someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. I'm done." Mike said getting Amanda free. The two of them started sneaking down the hallway to find Owen. Everything seemed to be going fine, bit then they ran into somebody.

"Hey guys!" Owen said.

"Shh!" The two of them said.

"Sorry." Owen quieted down.

"Let's go." Mike said as they started to escape.

* * *

><p>Owen had just woken up.<p>

"Hello, Owen." The Ajnin Hapus said.

"Hey, who are you?" Owen asked.

"Did you really think that would work?"

"Kinda." Owen admitted.

"Well, let's just say I'm the guy you've been looking for."

"Oh, that guy. Cool."

"Look, Mike and Amanda are currently undergoing massive amounts of testing, but you, are not."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because I see potential in you. You have an untapped resource that we could use to benefit the world."

"Wait, you're the bad guy." Owen pointed out.

"No, I'm just the guy willing to do anything to save this world."

"So you robbed the bank because?"

"I needed a few million dollars to continue my research."

"Oh, just that much?" Owen joked.

"Yes, now either you work with us, and we spare your friends, or you rebel and join them." The Ajnin Hapus gave his ultimatum.

* * *

><p>Mike was still trying to get out and save Amanda from what he 'did' when the door opened again.<p>

"So, you still can't get out?" 'Amanda' asked.

"No. Please help." Mike asked.

"Well, since you asked nicely." 'Amanda' walked up close to him. She then made the chair fall to its side with him still trapped. "Nice guys finish last, remember that now." 'Amanda' said leaving the room again. Mike couldn't believe what she was doing. How could his choice have made her like this?

* * *

><p>Amanda had made it back to the dojo with Mike and Owen. She got some weapons to train with for practice against the Ajnin Hapus. Mike joined her and they started sparing.<p>

"Whoa Mike, you've improved." Amanda said shocked.

"Well, you know. It just happens." Mike said trying to be humble.

"Hey guys, I know we just escaped and all, but are you hungry?" Owen asked. Amanda shook her head and Mike responded.

"Nah, we're good."

"Oh, see ya." Owen then left to get some food. Mike then put his plan into action.

"Hey, Amanda, do you want to see something?"

_**Please review, it's my birthday and I would love it if somebody reviewed this story.** _If you promise not to put me in it, I'll review it. _**No, I saw your review of Love Reinterrupted. You're mean.** _No, I'm your brother, who really doesn't want to be in this story. _**Too bad. You are already in a future chapter, so deal with it.** _Fine, but you don't get anything from me for your birthday. _**I wouldn't get anything anyways, you're trapped in the internet. **_True, review, people.


	7. Chapter 7

Ajnin Hapus

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I am not the Supah Ninjas owner. Just saying. Author's Note: Sorry this took forever! I hope the rest of the story won't take so long. I'm working as hard as I can to finish these in a timely manner.**_

Amanda followed Mike back into his room.

"What did you want to show me?" Amanda asked.

"Oh. Right. Um." Mike sighed. "I'm sorry. You seem like a nice girl and all, but boss' orders." Mike then did a spin kick and knocked Amanda out. "Boss, I know where their hideout is now. There's an entrance in Mike's room. Your plan worked. Now what did you want me to do with the girl?"

"Take her to the bank. And then rob the place." The Ajnin Hapus said.

"Again?"

"It's not about the money! We're going to frame the ninjas! Tie her up and then leave a note that you caught this one but that the others escaped. Soon, this town will be done with Supah Ninjas, and the reign if the Ajnin Hapus will begin!"

"Why did you choose that name?"

"My brother always wants to talk about the Supah Ninjas that he hears about, well, this'll show him who needs to be talked about! Me!" The Ajnin Hapus told his henchman.

"You really hate your brother? Don't you?"

"Yes! Now get to work!"

* * *

><p>Mike was still on his side when 'Amanda' had walked back in.<p>

"It's too late." She said cryptically. She stood his chair up and then left the room.

"What?" Mike yelled. The door shut. Mike was left with his thoughts. He didn't know what had gotten into Amanda. He didn't know where Owen was, and he was trapped. All in all it didn't look good. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Hello, Mike." The Ajnin Hapus walked in. He had a smartphone out. He held a picture. It was Amanda, tied up in front of the bank. She hadn't had that happen to her before, so he wondered how the photo had been doctored.

"Why did you put Amanda in that photo?" Mike asked.

"Poor naive young Mike, if only you knew." The Ajnin Hapus walked out, leaving the picture and phone out of his reach. Mike tried to jump the chair over, but after 15 minutes and basically no progress he decided to give up. He looked at the picture. Amanda was upside down, and tied up with strings. On her was a sign that said "Here's the first one. More remain." Mike was worried what that meant for him. The door opened again.

* * *

><p>Amanda had woken up a few hours later. She saw Mike's dad. She was about to say something when she noticed that he was surrounded by other police officers. It was then that she noticed that she was in her ninja gear sitting in a holding cell in the jail. <em>"I got arrested!? No! That can't happen! Why did Mike knock me out? How did I get here? What was that stuff before that Mike said? Was that even Mike? Man, I have a lot of questions." <em>But before any of those could be answered, another question found its way in. This one was very important. _"How can we stop the Ajnin Hapus?" _What she had hoped would be part of the equation Soon joined her in the cell.

* * *

><p>Owen had a plan. He always had a plan. Well, most of the time he had a plan. Occasionally he had a plan. Okay, fine. Rarely did he have a plan, but he was sure that this plan would be foolproof. There was no way to fail. So imagine his surprise when he found it fail and he got arrested. Luckily, Amanda was already there. Mike joined them soon after.<p>

"Guys! You're here too!" Mike exclaimed.

_**What was Owen's plan? Why did it fail? Why did Mike get arrested? And what are they going to do about the Ajnin Hapus? These questions and more will eventually be answered. I can't guarantee it'll happen next chapter, but I'm guessing it'll be soonish. Also, happy birthday to me. Hooray! December 12! Spring Break!**_


End file.
